This invention relates generally to an indexing drive mechanism for a sampling device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device, for sequentially processing discrete samples, in which all operational functions of an indexing mechanism are activated by a single rotatable shaft. The present invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful in the processing, testing and analyzing of liquid samples, such as blood, urine or water.